1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a patterned fabric with an image pattern, more particularly to a patterned fabric including a fabric sheet and a perforated plastic film bonded to the fabric sheet and having an image pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrics can be used for applications, such as garments, curtains, sofas, chairs, shoes, luggages, backpacks, etc., and are commonly interwoven, dyed or printed with an image pattern for attracting attention of consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,740 discloses a method of making an ink-printing cloth that includes the steps of preparing a cloth with a water content of 10 to 110%, pretreating the cloth for subsequent processing, applying an ink to the cloth, subjecting the cloth to a dyeing treatment, and washing the cloth so as to form an image pattern on the cloth.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0061173 discloses a method of making a fabric 2 with a colored pattern (see FIG. 1) that includes the steps of providing a fabric having a manmade fiber layer and a natural fiber layer, providing a printing board for each color, printing a desired colored pattern on a printing area of the fabric using a corresponding printing board, printing an etching agent on another area of the fabric, and etching the area that is printed with the etching agent so as to form the colored pattern on the fabric 2.
The aforementioned conventional methods are complicate and the fabrics thus formed are expensive.